The origin of golf is unclear. One theory traces the sport back to the Roman game of paganica, in which players used a bent stick to hit a stuffed leather ball. As the Romans conquered most of the continent during the first century B.C., this theory asserts that paganica spread throughout Europe and eventually evolved into the modem game of golf. Another theory cites chuiwan (“chui” means striking and “wan” means small ball), a Chinese game played between the 8th and 14th centuries, as the predecessor. A Ming Dynasty scroll dating back to 1368 titled “The Autumn Banquet” depicts a member of the Chinese Imperial court swinging what resembles a golf club at a small ball with the aim of sinking the small ball into a hole. However, it is recognized that the modem game of golf originated in Scotland, where the first written record of golf is James II's banning of the game in 1457 as an unwelcome distraction to learning archery.
The game of golf is, of course, played on a golf course. A golf course consists of a series of holes, each with a teeing area that is set off by markers showing the bounds of the tee area, a fairway, roughs and other hazards (such as sand traps), and a putting green. The putting green consists of short, well-groomed grass with a flagstick and cup. A standard round of golf consists of playing 18 holes, thus most golf courses have this number of holes; some, however, only have nine holes and the course can be played twice per round.
Golf courses are not small. Golf architect Tom Doak noted, “[t]o make a good course and practice facility, a minimum of about 150 acres is required.” (Doak The Anatomy of a Golf Course, p. 14 (Burford Books January 1999)). Estimates of the distance walked in a typical round of 18 holes vary from 3-6 miles depending, of course, on the length of the course and the accuracy of the golfer. While such distance can be an excellent source of exercise for the healthy, this distance poses a barrier to those who suffer from disabilities which make walking this distance uncomfortable.
A solution for such golfers is the golf cart. A golf cart typically is a small, battery-powered, three- or four-wheel vehicle used for transporting one or two golfers and their equipment around a golf course. More recently, golf carts have become much faster and more powerful—some can reach 25 mph and travel over 40 miles on a single battery charge. In addition, golf carts are now routinely used for transportation purposes at hospitals, airports, national parks, college campuses, businesses, and military bases. In many gated and retirement communities, golf carts have become a primary means of transportation.
The use of such motorized vehicles on a casual basis has given rise to golf cart related injuries. From 1990 until 2006, the injury rate from golf cart use rose more than 130 percent. Watson et al. “Golf Cart-Related Injuries in the U.S.” 35 American Journal of Preventive Medicine 55 (July 2008). The number of golf cart-related injuries increased steadily and significantly over Watson et al.'s study period, from an estimated 5772 cases in 1990 to an estimated 13,411 cases in 2006, an increase of 132%. (Id.) According to the Watson et al. study, one of the main causes of golf cart injury is injury to a protruding limb. (Id. at 56.) Thus, what would be helpful in reducing the incidences of golf cart injury would be a safety apparatus that reduces the incidence of injured protruding limbs.